forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel
NAME: Samuel "Hammer" Irons SPECIES: Human RACE: White, Polynesian (descendant) GENDER: Male AGE: 25 (Born 2252) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S7, P5, E7, C5, I7, A6, L3 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Western tribe of Polynesian descendants. SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Apprentice metalworker, crafter, hunter. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Guns, Melee weapons. Hunting shotgun, sawn-off barrel and stock, "Life" engraved on one side of the barrel, "Death" on the other. M9 pistol, "Mercy" engraved on the slide. Long claw hammer. Hunting knife. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Capable shooter and melee combatant. Skilled craftsman and blacksmith. BIRTH PLACE: Tribal village west of Mojave wasteland/Nevada OCCUPATION: Wanderer, mercenary. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born and raised in a village inhabited by tribals descendant of immigrated Polynesian refugees. Worked as an apprentice metalworker and blacksmith for the village, as well as hunting for their sustenance. Eventually those of his tribe would dabble in chem use and become addicts. Unable to bear this burden and worry, Sam's best friend left to serve in the NCR military. As the years passed the village would continue to decay, falling deeper into ruin. A group of mercenaries would come to harass the locals in an attempt to scare them away. His best friend would return, but the village fell to the freelance attackers. Samuel was able to flee, and would wander the wastes aimlessly. At some point he was reunited with his friend, who now called himself "J". And they would wander together, in search of other survivors of the attack. FAMILY: Gabriel Irons (father, deceased), Mother (status unknown), younger brother Alex (status unknown), J (close family friend). Anna (significant other, deceased). PERSONALITY: Intelligent and resourceful, Samuel has always been one of ingenuity and mental fortitude, but never one to boast. Rather calm and observant until action is needed of him, at which point his actions show a preference for efficiency. He never hurts anyone unless they deserve it, and repairs only what is broken. Samuel is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, however, and this will easily affect his judgement. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Light brown, medium length. Stubble. EYES: Hazel SKIN FEATURES: Light tan, hands are somewhat scarred and calloused from years of labour. Long scar along his left arm, beginning from the knuckle ending half way up his forearm. Various tribal/Polynesian tattoos on his torso, shoulders and right arm. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'1" Lightheavyweight, fit and strong. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Dark brown T-shirt, Dark gray cargo pants, brown moccasins. Armour chestpiece made from metal and gecko hides. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Steel bracelet on left wrist. Old pre-war coin worn as necklace. Steel engagement ring worn as necklace alongside the coin. LIKES: Simplicity, calmness, peace, tinkering, nature, good conversation. DISLIKES: conflict, chem-abuse, Stupidity and impatience, pestering/nosy/irritating behavior (or what he may find irritating), disrespect. FEARS: Crippled to where he can't work with his hands, death (somewhat), harm befalling his friends, J succumbing to his emotional distress. AMBITIONS: To help his best friend, however he can, in finding their remaining friends and family. Helping J through his psychological turmoil and stress. Vengeance on the wealthy entities responsible for the destruction of his home. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Cares deeply for his friends and family. Wishes to be responsible for the destruction of those who caused his loved ones so much sorrow. Category:Characters